Love Me Like You Do
by katarinawillowsbluster
Summary: "Love me like you do, touch me like you do" The Collector finds Katarina, a young prostitute selling her body on the streets of Knowhere. He hires her for one night of passion and they soon begin a tumultuous love spiralling of ups and downs, Tivan's unexpected fits of rage and lust. Taneleer TivanxOC OOC Taneleer Tivan Warning: Abuse and graphic sex coming in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

The bright lights of Knowhere stunned me. I was from Earth, New York City to be exact. So I was used to the flashing, blinking lights. I came to Knowhere with nothing, only the clothes on my back. My life changed drastically after reaching here. I became a prostitute, making money just to survive in Knowhere.

Deciding I needed to find a customer for the evening to stay with, I began walking the streets. A few guys passed me, but didn't seem interested. About an hour passed of calling out to any man I could find out on the Main Street of the city. I sat down on the street curb and sighed, holding my head in my hands.

"What is a lovely creature such as yourself doing out here?" A silky voice asked from above me.

When I looked up, my jaw literally dropped. This man was _extremely wealthy_. He had to be. A long fur cloak with patches of leather wrapped around his slender build, whilst underneath that he wore a silk vest and black pants. A trinket with some jewels hung across his chest. Thick, white hair stood on his head making him seem taller, but he wasn't really _that_ tall. Dark sunglasses hid his eyes, making him seem even more mysterious.

He sighed, taking off the sunglasses to get a better look at me, I guessed. I also got a better look at him. He had deep brown eyes with flecks of green depending on the light. Our eyes met, hazel locking with deep brown and stayed there for a few seconds.

"Are you going to answer me?" He asked, sounding irritated. "What are you doing out here?"

"Are you looking for a good time?" I asked, regaining my usual confidence in attracting men.

He scrutinized me from head to toe. "You should not be selling your beautiful body to corrupt men on the sidewalks, my dear. It is very..._dangerous."_

"All the more reason for me to go with you." I countered, still in awe of this angel of a man.

He sighed again. "What is your name?"

"Katarina. Katarina Willows." I said, flashing him a smile. "And you, sir?"

"Tivan. Taneleer Tivan. But I am known throughout the universe as the Collector." He explained.

"Please, you'd much rather I go with you. I could pleasure you in ways you've only experienced in your wildest dreams, Mr. Tivan." I coerced.

Tivan smirked, a smile beginning to play on his lips. "Very well, _Katarina._ As you wish."


	2. Chapter 2

As we finally reached his home, Tivan looked at me with a sigh. "I do not know if you were expecting to sleep with me tonight, Katarina. I do not think it wise."

"Why did you bring me here then?" I pressed. "I'm here for your entertainment. Not to be denied and turned away. I am very good at doing my job."

Tivan sighed. "I saved you tonight, Katarina. You could be selling your body on the streets right this very moment to much worse men than me. You are a very beautiful young girl who should not throw her life away on prostitution."

"I can make you feel very good. You don't know what you're missing."

"I do _not_ need you to fulfill my fantasies. I need a companion. Someone to be there for me. Not a whore." Tivan seethed. "I took pity on you. You owe me very much thanks for saving your life this evening."

"What will you do with me then?"

The Collector's eyes raked over my body. "I cannot lie. I desire you, Katarina. You must understand, I need _more_ than just a beautiful girl with enticing curves to her shape. I need someone to love me in return. I have been lonely since my..."

"Since?"

Tivan sighed dramatically, as if struggling to continue. "Since my wife died."

I gasped. "Oh no. I'm so sorry, Mr. Tivan."

"You are a prostitute." Tivan said coldly. "I'll make you a deal, Katarina."

"I'm listening." I replied lightly.

Tivan paused, straightening a few of the furs on his cloak as he thought. He took a deep breath. "I will pay you 200,000 units to stay here with me, go out with me to major functions. Just to be _seen_ with me. Do you agree that is fair, Katarina?"

I bit my lip. "For how long?"

An awkward silence hung in the air between us. A violent sigh from Tivan's lungs seared the thick heaviness of the room.

"Three months. Then you must move on with your life, _provided_ you find another profession." He continued, circling me with his fur draped at the back of his shoulders elegantly.

"If at the end of three months, you are _still_ in prostitution, this contract will be void and you will be left with nothing. Do _not_ take this offer lightly, my dear. Sympathy is not an emotion others see frequently in me. It's very rare indeed."


	3. Chapter 3

"I wanted to make love to you tonight." I said quietly. "That's what I was hired to do...wasn't it?"

Tivan sighed. "You are hired to do what I say. I am your employer unless I say so. Unless you really had your heart set on intercourse with me, I do not suggest it at this time."

I studied Tivan for a few seconds. "I'm going to treat you so good you won't let me go."

"I _will_ let you go, Katarina. This is not a compromise. You need someone with wealth to help you out of this...I _am_ helping you." Tivan replied coolly.

"But this is what I want. I _wanted_ to fuck you since the moment I laid eyes on you." I protested.

The Collector sighed deeply. "It's against my better judgment to engage in this on the first night after meeting you. However, I suppose none of that matters now that we have reached an agreement. Very well, Katarina. It seems you have gotten your way again at my expense."

I smiled. "Good."

His eyes traveled slowly down my body. "We'll have to do something about those clothes, my dear." A dark smirk spread across Tivan's lips.

"Of course." I agreed, pulling my revealing dress and boots off in front of him eagerly.

Tivan took a deep breath as I rushed over to him finally naked, and began removing his vest, pants, shoes, and cloak. Tivan unclasped his necklace from around his neck and put it in a small glass box along with several other beautiful jewelry.

We took in the sight of each other in all of our glory.

I heard a deep gasp escape his lungs as Tivan's eyes met my stripped form.

"Beautiful..." He breathed in a whisper.

"What was that?" I encouraged him. "Speak louder. I can't hear you over the suspense."

Tivan exhaled loudly then spoke again. "I said 'Beautiful.' You are absolutely beautiful, Katarina."

I smiled confidently. "You are amazing yourself."

Tivan's gaze remained fixated on me. "Come here."

I crossed the room in a flurry to him. Tivan pulled me into a passionate kiss as he lifted me into his strong arms. He took me to a large bedroom behind his museum.

We pulled apart only as we fell into his massive bed. Rare white tiger fur covered the white satin sheets of the four poster bed.

"Are you an animal killer or something? You seem to have a lot of fur." I challenged.

_Way to ruin the moment, huh, Katarina? I thought. Apparently Tivan must've been thinking the same._

Tivan let out a small sigh above me. "No, Katarina. They are delivered to me. I pay very grandly for them and they are shipped to me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Shhhhh..." Tivan whispered, bringing his index finger to my lips. "You are spoiling this fine moment, my dear."

Then he kissed me full on the lips again, sliding his tongue between my teeth and meeting my tongue.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning,

Tivan sent his attendant to see that I took my bath and dressed for breakfast.

"I am Maurine." She told me. "I have come to take you to my master."

"I don't need your help." I snapped. "You might help Tivan put his clothes on after a good fuck but I sure as hell won't."

"I would never-" Maurine started.

I shook my head and made my way to the dresser.

Opening the drawers I found a light green airy sundress that I decided to wear.

"_Katarina."_ I heard Tivan enunciate my name from the door.

"What are you doing here?"

He sighed. "Come down for breakfast, Katarina. I do not like to be kept waiting, my dear."

"Because you're the collector? You think I'm a used piece of meat that you can throw away the next day?"

Tivan took a deep breath. I heard the sound filling his lungs.

"_Katarina."_ He began again, slowly, dangerously. "I am your employer currently. You must obey my every command or you can take back to the streets where you belong."

Letting out the breath he'd been holding from his lungs, Tivan shot me a harsh glare and continued back to the dining hall.


	5. Chapter 5

Tivan sighed as I entered the dining hall.

"Katarina I-"

"You can pay me for the evening. I'll be leaving after breakfast this morning sir." I snapped.

He sighed loudly. "My dear, please allow me to finish."

I glared. "You're not my usual clientele you know."

Tivan rubbed his temples. What sounded like a scoff and a sigh came from his lips.

"They're a lot more courteous to someone willing to pleasure them."

His head shot up at this insult.

"Sit down!" Tivan shouted.

"Are you going to come make me?" I said unfazed by his temper.

Tivan let out a deep sigh. "Katarina, I have no time for this incessant bickering, my jewel. Please...I did not imply to offend you. I was in the process of apologizing to you before I was so rudely interrupted by your impertinence."

I reluctantly sat down in the chair across from him.

"Now please listen to me carefully. I am not accustomed to guests who do not oblige me when they are asked to attend a meal. When you do not appear before me at such times, I am only to receive it as a personal disrespect toward me."

"What do you expect? To be treated as a king?" I mocked him.

Tivan released a bitter sigh. He looked at me painfully, as if suffering as the air left his lungs. "Very well, Katarina. _Go...and do not come back."_


	6. Chapter 6

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I snapped.

He sighed. "Katarina, you are so untamable. How dare you. You will realize someday that I offered you a wonderful chance at leaving this awful profession behind you."

Tivan stood up unhappily, pulling out his wallet. "For one evening you shall only receive...1,000 units."

"But that's not fair!" I quipped.

He chortled. "That may not be fair, my dear Katarina, but it is the way of the universe. Perhaps you should apologize to me for your coarseness and impudence toward me. I would do the same if you had not treated me as such a terrible man."

I shot him a glare. "I don't know who you think you are, or what force you represent, but you are not better than anyone else!"

Tivan stared at me for a long silence. He quickly put his wallet back away, decidedly because I was being so crass and hostile. "Please do continue with the verbal abuse."

I gaped at him. "It's not abuse, sir. It's the truth."

He sighed and sat back down at the table. "You can leave at any time."

"Not without my units." I demanded.

Tivan pulled out a fancy lighter and a blue green looking cigar. He lit the cigar slowly, and it flamed to life. He puffed for a few seconds, gradually filling his lungs with the teal contents.

Tivan watched my expression change from disgust and confusion to interest and amusement.

I giggled, a little coyly.

Tivan sighed the smoke out, after a few moments of gently settling in his lungs. "What do you find so entertaining?"

"For some reason, I like you despite the fact that you're so arrogant and awful." I said smiling. "I find you intoxicating and invigorating. Especially last night. I almost want to stay."

He sighed. "Then do so, Katarina. Do not let our past quarrels stop you from having a lovely time here. I like you as well...I am fascinated by your impulsiveness and beauty. This experience with me will pass like a flash. You have a bright future if you allow the unpleasantries to fade."

I still had doubts about him but I agreed, in the long run this deal of ours would pay off in my benefit, mainly. Tivan was not profiting much from it.

"Fine." I said finally.

Tivan seemed to cheer up almost entirely. He smiled at me. "I knew you'd see reason."

"Not that you'll get much in return from this." I said cuttingly.

Tivan breathed out a few smoke rings from his lungs. He coughed slightly as he exhaled. "It's not meant to profit me. I have everything I could ever need."


End file.
